That Child, So Desperate
by Mahou Shoujo Grell
Summary: Alois manages to beat Ciel at a game of chess! Admittedly, it was SUICIDE chess and Ciel wasn't informed of this, but still, Alois gets Ciel for a day as reward for outfoxing him!


**For Flightless503, cuz I feel like being nice :3 Enjoy, Fli!**

**I own nothing but the story! Characters are Yana Toboso's!**

* * *

"Checkmate. I win," Ciel announced, bored. Really, the blonde should have known better than to challenge him at his own game. He was shocked when Alois threw the chessboard to the side, shouting ecstatically, "No you didn't! I won! And now you have to do what I say for the da-"

Whoa whoa whoa- NO.

"Don't be stupid, Trancy. I definitely won that game. Or did you forget which colour you were playing as?" Ciel smirked at the stupid blonde.

"Nu-uh! All I said was 'let's play a game'. I took out the board and pieces, but I NEVER specified what we were playing!"

Ciel was taken aback for a moment. Yes, it was true, he supposed, but...

"What kind of game is that, then?"

"Suicide chess."

Of course. Suicide chess. Why didn't HE think of that? Oh, that's right, because it was _STUPID_.

"You just made that up," Ciel accused.

"So?" Alois asked, sticking out his infuriatingly long tongue, "We never specified what game we had to play. I decided on the game and I decided _SUICIDE CHESS_. Besides, isn't it you who always talks about making up your own rules and not letting you're opponents know, or... Something like that?"

"Something like that," Sebastian chimed in, ever the helpful one. Ciel made a mental note to be extra demanding of the demon that night.

"So that means you have to do what I want for a day!"

Oh what fun.

"Yes I suppose so," Ciel drawled. He would go well out of his way to make sure that whatever orders Alois gave him were followed in the most useless way possible.

"Ciel," Alois barked, "Leave Sebastian here at the manor. We're going on a WALK. You have to follow me around wherever I go, look cheerful, and not push me over."

Damn, Alois had Ciel all figured out. But Ciel wouldn't cave in to such a small request. He would preform it perfectly. As an added bonus, Sebastian wouldn't be able to taunt him for 'not being able to do anything' anymore. Ciel plastered a sickly sweet smile over his face. Alois laughed.

"That's beautiful! Alright, now get in your dress!"

Ciel's face completely dropped.

"What." he deadpanned. There wasn't any question mark. It was a statement.

Alois grinned. "I didn't tell you? We're both going out together and you're going to be my lady!"

This was a new kind of torture. One that Ciel had not previously fathomed. Alois, wearing HIS nicest clothes, he himself, dressed in a pink ballgown... And he had to smile and pretend to enjoy it when all he wanted to do was smack the blonde's lights out, swap clothes, and leave him to the street urchins. There was also a familiarly red-eyed cat following them around, seeming to enjoy his discomfort. The bloody cat could SMIRK.

"Sebastian, I know that's you," Ciel muttered under his breath in fury. The cat's smirk returned full force.

"And now we're getting our picture taken together!" Alois announced to the entire street. He lead Ciel to a professional photographer, where he insisted on taking approximately forty pictures of them together. Occasionally in embarrassing poses. Ciel added another item to his mental checklist, 'Burn down Trancy estate and all photos associated'.

"And this is my favourite spot!"

Ciel was silent as he observed the view from the hill. Below he could see the ruins of a small town. The air here felt energised, as though the town's spirit lingered and charged the air with life. A crisp breeze ruffled the boys' hair and brought the faint odour of mystery with it. Ciel found himself wondering what might have happened here. Even Alois, who never shut up, was quiet.

"This place is special to me," Alois said out of nowhere, softly so that it floated on the breeze rather than rudely interrupting it. The two sat there in vigil for some time before both simultaneously got up to leave. Ciel was not sure how to react with this new development. He could FEEL how important this place was, and it buried itself into him, breaking through layers of filth, hatred, revenge, and lost hope of his black soul right down to the drop of light that was his heart and humanity. It made him uncomfortable.

Ciel struggled with his resurfaced feelings while Alois dragged him all around London to restaurants and markets he enjoyed. At some point, the feelings took over and Ciel found himself enjoying the colour of the town, the feeling of life in the air, the fact that there were so many people... And he began to see the other side of Alois. He saw through the layers of betrayal and taint in HIS soul and saw HIS heart. Innocent, carefree, hopeful... Hope. Something Ciel didn't have. It was intoxicating. For the first time since the fire, he smiled.

Ciel and Alpis finally returned to the mansion. Something had happened in that short day. Something clicked between the two, bonding them. They walked straight past their butlers as if they weren't there, eyes for only each other as they headed for Alois's room. The two boys were far too innocent- okay, check that- both knew they were too young for anything... Dramatic, but a little sleepover was harmless. They curled together in bed, Alois giving Ciel a goodnight kiss. Ciel surprised himself by blushing and returning the kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that ANNOYING BLACK CAT at the window and pulled away from Alois, grinning evilly at the obnoxious literal peeping Tom. Revenge time.

"Sebastian," Ciel called sweetly, "Remember how I promised you to Grell for a day?"


End file.
